Frozen Future
by TheCatnipMadness
Summary: Becoming a winter spirit, then turning to a Guardian, and then into a Prince. Follow me into the story of the Frozen Future of our beloved winter child. Summary sucks, i guess the story is better
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Chronological Caos

Years went by, but no one paid attention to him.

He brought winter, madness and hate, or so other creatures of the spirit world believed.

"_Evade him and you will evade the coldness and pain from the frostbite and death he brings_", said other seasonal, "_someone that makes die everything on earth shall not be trusted_".

Without anybody to talk with him, just the wind, that warned him of the approach of danger, and cared for the child.

Without anybody to understand his situation.

Without, just without.

First meetings were not the best moments, they were short, and usually the subjects ran away from him.

After years, his hope started dying, but never leaved. Of Course, this hurt more, his heart was icing inside, holding desperately the little hope he did not wanted to loose.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Countless decades, countless moons and minutes. The frozen child was trapped in his destiny, in his immortal body. Immortal sorrow that iced his dreams.

He met de Sandman, an entity that brought dreams, dreams that never reached the frozen boy. Then came the mini fairies, minions of the Fairy Queen, they were fast, with bright colors dressing them, never looking at him, in the shadows of the night.

Several spirits, entities and creatures coming from the magical world, several beings that never cared for him.

Growing smaller, and sad he met the light. She called herself Spectrum, the physics phenomenon. She offered a hand at his loneliness and shared little things with him, but they encounters were not so often, she being Light was everywhere, meaning she attended several things everywhere in the world at once.

Wind and Light were his friends.

He met Santa Claus after that, a jolly man, surfing clouds and winds delivering presents and coal to the world. Spectrum told him that the Bringer of dreams, the teeth collector and the Jolly Russian were part of The Guardians, protectors of childhood, workers of the moon. She added a fourth one, but he didn't know him.

Years passed and he finally met the last of the Guardians, the Easter Bunny. He severe and serious and Jack thought he didn't resemble his Holiday's season.

The first time they saw in each other's eyes, a pair was filled with blind rage, venom, and hate, the other with pain, loneliness, and terror.

It didn't matter that the winter spirit had been attacked earlier by a herd of seasonal spirits and sprites, it didn't matter that the pain caused by an injected venom was making him lose control over his powers, it didn't matter for the so called Guardian. It didn't matter to anyone.

The years went through.

The Moon always in its permanent silence.

The child always hunted.

Then the time arrived, and he was dragged to a fight where he was needed. He helped, actions promoted by promised rewards, He helped, was betrayed, misunderstood and loved. Nobody said that finding love was easy; nobody said that having a family was easy.

He didn't care, he had someone that cared for him, and he cared back.

"_Family is troublesome_", he thought," _it's difficult, confusing and puts one to the edge, but it's funny, caring and sweet, everything at once, and i love it_."


	2. Living with the four

**Chapter Two: Living with the Four**

After the last battle against Pitch, everyone returned to the North Pole, to re organize their work.

Tooth left first, needing to collect teeth quickly, as his mini fairies started recovering; Sandy was next.

North went back to check everything was fine with the toy production and Bunny disappeared from a hole after deciding to clean the mess that was the Warren, using the opportunity to provide the last places he could, his message of Hope.

And Jack stood there, lost for a moment, after leaving a note over a table near the room they all landed in, and simply left.

The morning was approaching and he needed some rest.

Two days after that Bunny appeared on his lake at Burgess, were Jack headed after having a snowball fight with Jamie and the other kids. He looked annoyed, but he didn't care.

"Where've ya being Frostbite?" The tone sounded demanding and impatient to Jack.

"Bringing Snow to the world" he stated, balancing his staff in his hands "What brings you here, Kangaroo?"

Bunny sent him a glare, but responded in a neutral tone "North wants ya at the Pole" he looked a couple of meters away, spotting a broken wood bed and shivered "Now".

He nodded and took flight, enjoying the wind playing with his hair. He started daydreaming, with a soft smile in his lips, thinking about the fight they shared, and his new Title as a Guardian "I wonder if anything will change from now on" he muttered to himself.

When he arrived Sandy, Tooth and North were placed and comfortable sitting in a meeting room. They spotted him and smiled happily, welcoming him to the room. North stood up and pointed with his arm towards an empty chair, so he moved closer to it.

"Dear Jack" started the Russian man "Ve vant you to tell us vhy you flied away as little ghost the other day"

The request left Jack confused and looked at them consternated. He opened his mouth to talk but Bunny decided to appear that instant, jumping cursing the cold coming from outside as he rubbed his paws together.

"Bloody show pony ya are, uh _Frostbite_?" he snapped looking at him "It's _cold_ outside"

Jack snorted as an answer

"If you hadn't noticed it's the _North Pole_, it IS cold here" he snapped at him, lifting an eyebrow to the oversized Bunny, trying to decide to take it as a compliment or an offence.

"Well, ya are Jack Friggin Frost, mate. _Do_ something about it"

"Oh, I'm sorry Kangaroo, but I can't. It's the natural climate the place has, and I'm not going to alter it just for your comfort"

Bunny looked annoyed and glared at the young spirit. Jack sighed in return and let North took control of the situation.

"Enough, both of you. Sit and listen" He took a sheet of paper from the table and handed it to Jack "Jack, ve have decided to implement a guardians meeting every two veeks from now on, ve vill discuss how Believe of children is rising and to report nightmares movements over world, Da?"

"Alright"

"Good, now answer my first question please"

"Uh… well, Sandy and Tooth left really fast after we arrived, the Kangaroo just disappeared to clean his home and You were busy organizing the Pole and stuff, so I didn't mean to be a nuisance for anybody, I left to bring some snow to other countries and the like"

Tooth smiled happily followed by Sandy, but before they could tell him something Bunny spoke.

"Not wanting to be a nuisance? ¡Ya are Bloody Jack Frost!" He stood up and glared at him "Ya are a winter nuisance wherever ya go, Frostbite"

"¡Bunny! That's enough" Warned Tooth, Violet eyes glaring the Pooka.

"It's okay, Tooth" tried Jack "Leave it, it doesn't bother me. It's true, anyways"

Apparently, that wasn't the best to say. Sandy's face was a horrified one, covering his little mouth with his arms; North's eyes were wide open, staring at him and Tooth shot herself towards him with an amazing speed giving him a surprise hug.

The room went silent for a minute, and Jack started to feel anxious, deliberately thinking where was an open window near.

North stood up and demanded, only through his glaze, a proper answer. Gently, he took Tooth and moved her away of the winterchild, closing Sandy's mouth and sending an angry glare to Bunny. Jack sat again, surrounded by his new friends, all of them waiting for his words.

"I have been three hundred years alone in the world, with two companions, both intangibles. After the isolation that I have been through, staying in the home of a Guardian, even with permission seems and sounds odd to me, and the odds are never on my side" he looked at them "All of you had been through something, all of you have to face something, so did I; now's better, I hope, I have new friends". A soft smile appeared in his face, and everyone relaxed.

He wanted to call them family, but it was too soon or impossible yet. Simple questions sometimes needs a complicated answer, to truly understand the situation; he knew the guardians will be more self-conscious from now on, it was clear they cared for him and he cared back, but it was also obvious that even if the protector side of each one of them started work, doubt and not-fully-understanding will appear, not only in their side, but in his as well.

And the quiet calm was interrupted once again.

"Ya live in da lake?" asked Bunny, looking at him, one eyebrow raised

"Yeah… Why?"

"Oh, you must show home to us! I vill bring presents!" exclaimed North, clapping his hands a letting a happy laugh float around the room for a second

"How is your house, Jack? Is it White or blue?, o silly me, it has to be made of Ice? I hope it shines just like your teeth!" Tooth started to ramble away and Sandy and Jack laughed a little, giving eachother a look

"It's pretty siple, actually" said the winter spirit, looking specifically at Tooth, but she was daydreaming muttering to herself happily above her chair.

"It is?" asked North, looking at him, an intrigued look adorning his factions.

"Yeah" he simply said. "Not big or glorious as yours but it has its thing, you know?"

"I didn't see anything like that, mate"

"I didn't know you were _blind_, Kangaroo"

"What did you call me?"

"Enough" North's voice stopped both guardians; Bunny snorted and sat down to his chair, Jack doing the same.

"But I tell you, I looked everywhere near that lake looking for ya and I didn't see anything like a damn house"

"Bunny, you _were_ in my house, why do you think I call it _my lake_"

Everyone went silent, even Tooth.

"_Pardon_ me" exclaimed Tooth

He look at them obviously confused

"It's something bad?...guys?"

"So, Jackie, do you live in lake? In lake near entrance of Boogyeman lair?"

"Yeah, but I froze it solid, so there's nothing to worry about"

Bunny developed a twitch in his right eye, and started opening and closing his mouth, trying to say something that didn't sound offensive, but couldn't so he gave up the next second and spitted it all out.

"So ya mean, you live in that lake or whatever it's in the middle of those woods with the frigging Bogeyman as a neighbor? Adding to the situation that his basically a murderer of Guardians?"

He had to see this coming. "Look guys…"

"Look guys nothing, Jack" North cut him and turned to the others "Ve have to make a proper home to Jackie" turning back at him he spoke again "Ve need to know location to new house" he made a sign with his hand and Phil walked to them "Phil, need yetis to help design house for Jack, Ve vill need blocks of ice and ice tools, of course, tell Andy to bring me paper and pen now" he sit in his armchair again and let a deep sigh "Bunny, I vill need you and Toothy to help me in design, Jack, please provide ice if needed to yetis, Sandy don't drink all eggnog" and with that he stood up again and declare with the most jouvial smile he could bare "Ve vill start tomorrow, now it's time to continue meeting, da?"

Sandy and Bunny nodded and Tooth just smiled in a kind way looking at North, happy and pleased with the decisions.

The only one that didn't like it was Jack. He did not need a new home, he was fine with sleeping in trees and taking naps in the occasional snow banks, so he spoke again.

"Guys, I know that you are trying to help me, but I don't need help, I have already a home"

"You are wrong, ve right, now sit" said North not caring about the complaining.

"you are wrong, we right" repeated Jack in his head and the scene that haunted him some nights appeared in his mind, the Easter Fiasco. They had not listened to him, not caring to ask him what had happened; they had just turned back at him, making that any word that could have fled from his mouth became null. It was happening again. Even thou the present circumstances were different the prediction that Jack had made was happening, so he stood up, took his staff and politely said his good bye and left the room.

The others just watched surprised of the situation.

When they reacted a window was shut in some part of the building and Jack Frost was gone. Tooth hovered above the table ready to zoom and catch the kid followed by Sandy but Bunny stopped her, grabbing her hand and commanding her in a silent manner that she had to sit.

"Dear Toothy, Sandy, I know you are worried about Jack, but his just a child, ve have to give him time to cool off"

"Yeah, North's right, the darn kid need ta know his place once fer all!" he said fetching a carrot from a tray that Phil was offering him "besides we were just being nice to him, bah! We were doin' the kid a favor!"

Tooth and Sandy look at each other but remained in silence until the meeting was over.


	3. Hide and Seek

**Chapter three: Hide and Seek**

Jack was annoyed.

After leaving behind the Russian's house he had almost returned to the lake, taking unconsciously the path that his heart dictated, but he couldn't just go there and be fetched by Bunny again; he had duties to complete and fulfill, some fruits to collect and some snowflakes to spread so trying to concentrate he redirectioned his way and continued his day.

At night, however, the need of sleep had sunk in Jack's body and mind. Stretching in mid-air, Jack fled to an old south route near Antarctica. Once there, he walked easily over the snow until he found a tick ice wall against the ground; one small tap with his staff and the wall had disappeared, showing a small hole that conduced into a small chamber of ice and snow, one of Jack's favorites places to sleep.

The iced wall appeared once he was inside, closing the only exit available.

He remembered the place. An old cavern in the most isolated part of Antarctica that he had found decades ago. He normally used it as a storage place, but taking the circumstances he doubt he could find anything more comfortable at that point of the year.

Leaving his staff resting on the wall he climbed a small mountain of snow and positioned himself in a window made of ice, it was a simple enchantment he had found after he started making ice sculptures, it made the ice go transparent enough to see through it.

He sighed.

Before thinking how he would do all his duties for the next days he stirred in the window and drifted to sleep.

At first, after a day, nobody panicked. Thinking that Jack was just being a child they let it go easily.

When the second day arrived, then the third and then a fourth Tooth was on her edge. She needed to know where his beloved child was and as soon as the last fairy search party arrived at her castle with no news he flied as fast as she could to Santauf Claussen.

Darting trough hallways and dodging elves and yetis she reached the main room. At first sight it was dessert, but flying a little higher she was able to catch a white and red figure sitting next to the window. Not losing time she zoomed and placed herself in front of him, making the old Santa jump in surprise.

-Toothy! Vhat are you doing here? – He asked making space for her to sit, but she dismissed and glared at him.

-I can't find Jack –

- Oh, ve have already talked about this, Jackie iz fine, he just needs time, that's all –

-Time? If he needs time why are you sitting here waiting for him to come?- North blushed slightly and sighed, she was right, he had been too concerned to focus in more toys designs so he had ended up there.

-North – said Tooth, in a soft and sweet voice – we both know this is a little more than a child rampage – she sat next to him and took one of his hands on hers – we have already wasted to much precious time in the past, I don't want to lose him just like this, we have to go and look for him, I'm concerned and I know you are too.

-You are right, but vhere could he be?- he said looking the queen with her big blue eyes – you said it yourself, he iz novhere to be seen!.

Both stayed silent, thinking where Jack could be and realized that the best place for a Winter Spirit to go was Antarctica. After sharing briefly what they would need they departed without wasting a second. Tooth sat next to North wrapped in a thick polar jacket, courtesy of North, and protected for the cold as she was North smashed a snow globe into the air towards Antartica.

They started looking in the south with no success, there were little places were someone could hide, and then went by the west with the same results. Until they reached the first point, were they had first landed on they decided that it could be faster if they searched in different ways. Tooth zoomed with a little difficulty due to the jacket, towards the east, and North continued to …well, the north.

-Jack! – Tooth had found some spaces and a place like a big corridor between mountains of snow and decided it was a good place to start searching in – Where are you?-

And just like that, faster than a heartbeat, she saw a flash of blue a few meters away from her.

-JACK!- Tooth tried to follow him, but by the time she had reached the small drift of the mountain next to her, he was gone. – Jack…-

Jack coughed. He had been seconds of distance to be caught by Tooth, somehow North and her ended catching the places were a couple of caves were located and they were looking for him in that area. It was getting a little difficult to escape from them.

This was a really troublesome situation for Jack, he really wish for a steady silent but the Guardians didn't want to let the subject go, Bunny had started to follow him the day before, almost catching him in the woods near his lake after he had a snowball fight with Jamie and the others kids, Sandy had stayed a little more than usual above the North's wind flow and there was Tooth and North.

Tired and a little stressed he passed like a bullet over North and Tooth a couple of times so they would follow him, and darted as fast as he could to the North Pole. It was time to set things out.


	4. Little Talks and a minute

**Chapter four: Little talks and a minute**

The second they landed, the second that Tooth tackled him to the ground with a big hug. She dropped a couple of small kisses over his head not stopping one second to breath, so by the time she was over her heart was racing like crazy and she was breathing heavily, the big, thick, heavy coat not helping at all. Jack chuckled slightly at the sight of the fairy but was interrupted by the massive arms of a well-known Russian that trapped him into a hug. It hurt a little having his ribs being smashed against North so he moved a little gasping as he did, making North notice it and leaving him on the floor.

When he was finally on his feet he look at them, a light blue-ish blush over his cheeks.

"I'm sorry for running like that" he simply said, being the only thing he needed to say.

Tooth walked towards him and hugged him with no strength but with love and sweetness "Oh, Jack, don't be sorry" she said separating herself from him and looking at his bright blue eyes "We were mistaken trying to force you like that"

"I know it was very rude of us…" North started, scratching his neck "Would you forgive us?"

Jack smiled and nodded "Yeah, I forgive you guys" and let himself being trapped once again in another of North's hugs with Tooth next to her, the three of them laughing. But Jack knew this wasn't over so he waited until North carried them to one of the main rooms and placed them in sofas and chairs to start talking.

"Guys…" he hesitated "I…I know we have been a really short amount of time together and that we really don't know much about each other…but"

"Jack" said North, a small warm smile in his lips "We are family, all of us."

"Bunny, Sandy, North, me and you" ended Tooth, dedicating him the sweetest smile he had never seen.

Jack gave them an ear to ear smile as tears started flowing from his eyes. Tooth moved from her seat to sit next to him and started brushing off the tears.

"We know…" said North suddenly "…that you already have a home, but…as they _say home is with the family_…would…would you come here and live with me?" Jack's face turned in a shocked one as he stared at the Cossack "…but if it's no obligation, ok?"

Jack started to nod absently, slowly advancing into an accelerated nodding accompanied with a huge smile covered in tears that by the time they reached Tooth fingers were already frozen. Not being able to move or say anything else than a really croaked and muffled "yes" he sat there being petted by Tooth and having his back rubbed by North as the three of them laughed the stress of the last days and all the pain it held over Jack's shoulder disappeared.

"I never cry so much" Jack finally said, after an hour or so "indeed, I can't remember the last time I cried this much"

"And I hope the next time will too be because of happiness"

"Da, now Jack, vill you follow me?" Said the Guardian, getting up and motioning with his hand the hallway "ve need to find perfect room for you"

Before they could start walking to the corridor Tooth stopped them and kissed Jack's forehead and apologized to them, but she was just informed of a little _free candies campaign_ and her fairies needed support. However she said she would hit the place later to check on them and Jack couldn't help but let his smile go wider.

They spent at least two hours walking across the corridors, trying to decide which room was the best for Jack, finally deciding by one near the second corridor of the second floor. It had a huge window, a mid-size bed, a small couch and a closet. The room itself was bigger than the others due to the location, almost in the corner of the façade. When both agreed in the changes that would be made in the room – Jack wanting minimal changes and North wanting a complete remodeling- they both departed to the main room were Tooth had arrived seconds before to see the improvements of the choices.

When it was almost midnight Jack excuse himself saying something about having to spread some winter to Ischgl and Mayrhofen and depart, with blue eyes shining with pure happiness. Finally, the odds were on his side.

Days later, almost a week everyone was sited at the main table of the meeting room on Santauf Claussen, ready for another Guardian meeting. Bunny had his legs on the table as he waited along with North and Tooth that Sandy and Jack arrived.

The first one to come was Sandy, waving his hand to everyone and taking his place next to Bunny. He looked over the table and asked where Jack was making a snowflake and a question mark with his sand.

"I vill go look for him" said North, and Bunny's ears bolted up

"Ya mean it's not me the one who had ta go look fer the anklebite?"

"Nah, a shout vill do"

This gained a confused face from Bunny who looked at him walk to the door, open it and shout at full voice "JACK, MEETING'S READY" and then, as a response a more muffled "coming!", some footsteps and Jack appeared in his sight, he cheered North and obediently walked across the room taking his sit next to Sandy

"Sorry I'm late guys" Jack said simply, eyes stopping a moment to see the face that Bunny was making "What's wrong with the Kangaroo?"

"Oh! We forgot to tell them!" exclaimed Tooth looking at Jack

"Nah, I like Kangaroo's new face" he said, biting his lower lip to not burst into laughter "It suits him"

North let a huge laugh looking at Bunny, but when the surprised/confused face turned into an annoyed one he lowered his volume, cleared his throat and started the meeting.

* * *

**Now, Hello my dears. I will put one of this author comments once in a while but not in all the chapters,**

**I'm Sorry for being a very Bad Person and not uploading more chapters of this story in like forever, i have no excuses and i'm very gratefull you are still reading it so far.**

**The first Arch will start soon, I tell you now that there are going to be Three main archs in the story, but if you want a certain subject to be treated ask without worries.**

**I really apreciate all the Favs and Reviews you gave me. Cheers!**


	5. Ghost chitchats and new wardrobe

**Chapter Five: Ghost chitchats and new wardrobe**

When Sandy and Bunny were filled with the new information the reactions were complete different of each other. Sandy laughed voiceless and clapped his hands happily giving Jack a two hand thumbs up, the kid just laughed and looked at the Kangaroo, his right eye twitching dangerously.

"Kangaroo?"

"Ya mean…" he said fixing his eyes on the winter spirit "I will have ta deal with him every time I come here? Like 24/7?" he asked looking at North like he was expecting to be a joke

"Da, Bunny, Jack has a place here now" he said firmly, standing next to Jack and pressing his massive hands into the teen's shoulders "because his party of family"

Instead of shutting his tramp, Bunny snorted, rolled his eyes and disappeared in one of his tunnels whispering in the most subtle way he found so everyone in the Santauf Claussen could hear it "Just wait North, the kid's gonna mess everything, tell ya!"

Sandy and Jack rolled his eyes as the tunnel disappeared of sight. Then the golden man asked Jack if he could see his new room, he nodded happily and both disappeared on the hallways.

In the other hand North and Tooth took sit near the fireplace both happy with the mood improvements that Jack had made since he had started staying more frequently at the North Pole.

The conversation progressed until in a brief comfortable silence Tooth let scape a small sigh.

"I wish Jack would call me mom"

North turned his head surprised by the statement and blushed slightly.

"Toothy…"

Tooth jumped in her seat and looked at him shocked "Did…I say that aloud?" she asked, praying to every mini fairies she had to be true, but North nodded and her whole face was red in a second "I mean, I just wish, I-I know he won't call me that, andIknow heknowsbutIreallywishlikeawishnothingelsenowayi'maskinghimifhecancallmemother (gasping for breath) itwouldbeweirddon'tyouthink?Ohmygodyouthinkthati'mweirdohmygodohmygod" he hide his face behind her hands but immediately took them away as she had forgot to catch some air along the talking process.

North laughed and put his hand over Toothiana shoulder "My Toothy, you and me want same thing" and The Fairy looked at him with her huge eyes "But ve vill have to take things calmly, let's start with simple things" then approaching closer to her North told her what he had been thinking the latest days and Toothiana could not help herself but let a giggle and a pleased look to the group of mini fairies that had come to report the events of the day.

Bunny started to follow Jack everywhere the next day, if he was in Santauf Claussen of course. Early in the morning he would jump from one of is holes and start tracking where the teen was, smelling and positioning himself into a secure distance as he started preparing a small camera. He decided that if he could find enough evidence about why having Jack sleeping under the same roof was wrong North would change his mind; he didn't mean hurting Jack but he didn't want the changes his presence had made.

In the first day he followed Jack without any inconvenient, as the child spent half the day there and then flew off to lay with Jamie after telling his plans to North, and only coming back at late night, hair covered in mud and small markers marks on his cheeks.

The second day was basically the same, no pranks, no devil intentions, no evidence. The third was the same as the last, and the fourth equal and Bunnymund was losing hope (as stupid as it might sound) until the fifth day when he had followed Jack into the library he caught from outside a small giggle. It wasn't one of Jack's it was from someone else, and he wondered who the owner was; sadly he suddenly heard North coming through the hallways and had to hide in the other side of the corridor.

After that Bunny was curious. He stopped bringing the camera to the North Pole, focusing in the voice. It often sounded like a girl's but sometimes it sounded like a boy's. He was puzzled at least.

He couldn't hear it every day, it was more like one time each three or four days but he knew that Jack was very fond of this person as he could laugh along _It_ –as Bunny had decided to call the mysterious person- and sadly the _It_ voice hunting had become the favorite hobbies for Bunny without him noticing.

When the meeting arrived he was ready to confront Jack and ask him who was _It _but luck decided to play a little with him so when he arrived to the main room, trying to unfreeze his paws he found no one. At first he thought that it was unusually early but the clock in the right side of the main wall said another story "Where could they be?" thought Bunny for a moment and decided to go to North's office not knowing where else to look.

Half way to his destiny the Pooka heard laughs and chatting coming from the corridors of the left, so he followed the sounds to find himself a couple of meters from Jack's room.

Earlier that day, before Bunny even reached one of his tunnels Jack had been dragged by force of yetis to his own room where supposedly was a surprise for him. It had hit him suddenly, rhetorically and literally because Phil had showed out of nowhere and had hit him with a dream sand ball, just in the middle of his eyes; after dreaming briefly with dolphins and a enormous plane he woke up being sprayed water in his face by North being helped by a sprinkler, he cleaned the now froze water in his face and stood up

"You guys now that it would be easy for me and you to _ask_ me if I can come to my room, right?" he said picking his staff from the ground "Like, I don't know hey Jack can you _please _come with me? Or something like _follow _me or something, even thou I have to thank you guys for not tossing me in a sack like the last time"

"Sorry Jack, ve vhere nervous" said North trying to shush the maniac giggling of Toothiana

"Nah, no problem, but tell me guys why are you in this room, and why I'm here with you in this room" and add after giving a good look at Tooth "Is she all right?"

Tooth cleared her throat and applauded a couple of times but before she could speak Bunny appeared on the entrance of the room with a quizzical look

"Hey were have ya been ya drongos" asked annoyed Bunny, entering the room looking straight at North

"Nothing Bunny, now sit there in corner like god Bunny you are and shush" he said to the Pooka and adding after a couple of seconds "or I vill make Sandy trow at you a dreamsand ball"

"I look like a god damn child, North?"

"No, you behave like one"

"Ya really think so?" Bunny said, erguing his back as far as he could.

"I think so, I think you are more bad than naughty child on Christmas"

"Ya mean, all upset because a fat Russian man did not appear illegally in his house at the middle of the night like a friggin' thief to throw toys with a really doubtful precedence?" Bunny retorted, pointing a few elves playing with the door knob trying to tangle his tongues around it all at the same time.

Jack, standing next to Sandy (who was actually cheering the fight in a silent way with posters made of dreamsand saying –Go North- and –Egg him Bunny!-), was secretly putting his "money" in North's side when he saw the murderous look he was giving Bunny.

However, just a second before both started to roll around the floor punching themselves Tooth intervened grabbing the two males from their ears and shoving them to the floor with a _I swear if you do this again_ look that made them stop almost instantly and stood up, arms behind their backs.

"Now" said Tooth "I was going to start talking"

Nobody said anything.

"I was saying that we have a surprise for you"

"Yeah, but what kind of surprise?"

North walked, avoiding in a subtle way the gaze of Tooth and grabbed a box that was hiding behind the bed "This is our surprise" he said, and with a quick movement he threw the box into Jack arms, making his staff fall to the ground where Phil took it and deposited it over the bed.

"This is heavy" was the only thing it crossed Jack's mind before setting it down on the floor and taking a good sight of it. It was big enough to hold million dollars but he dismissed that option as soon as he thought about it.

Tooth handed him a small cutter and he opened the box, retrieving the top part and letting show the contents. Clothes. As he moved his hands he found four hoodies, seven jeans and a couple of short capris a set of at least ten shirts with short sleeve and two with long sleeves, adding two beautiful handmade knitted hats. He was completely surprised to say at least.

Jack looked at North and Tooth smiling like an idiot as they both mimicked him too. He quickly made it on his feets and gave them a hug, wich was corresponded inmediatly.

"Thanks, I really like tis surprise"

"We know sweet tooth"

Sandy moved and grabbed a pair of jeans, a black shirt and a white hoodie and tossed them to Jack's face, he stared at him and then a small smile appeared in his factions

"If you make T wait I will be out in a minute"

Sandy nooded and singed to Tooth, asking if they could make hot cocoa to celebrate and took off, being followed by a shouting fairy "Oh please let _me_ put the sugar, you put too much of the thing!"

North laughed and made Phil and Bunny follow him as he close the door.

"Well, I will try to clean this fast and they I change"

Grabbing quickly all the clothes he separated them inside the empty closet, then proceed to store the box inside but something caught his attention; it was a small plastic bag at the bottom of the box, he grabbed it and noticed it was another pair of clothes, not wasting a second he opened it and discovered dark blue sweatpants and a black pajama shirt. "God, they want me to cry this much?" he asked to the wind as he made her way through the window and ruffled his hair.

Two seconds before Tooth murdered North only by glaring at him Jack appeared. The group of mini fairies fainted at the sight and Bunny and Jack rolled his eyes at the same time.

"Oh Jack, you look great!" exclaimed Tooth, zooming towards him, forgetting (or just letting pass) the small fight between North "Oh, I'm going to get you so much clothes now, oh, I know a beautiful store near the beach, I will take the models from there and will make you choose the colors and if you want buttons instead of zippers or maybe something without stitches? Oh and-" But at this point she had started flying absently more talking to herself than anything.

North and Sandy gave him thumbs up and then everyone –except of Tooth that was ranting about clothes and colors with her mini fairies two meters above them- sat in the table enjoying some cookies and cocoa.

Bunny, that after the develops of that afternoon had forgot the main question it was nagging his mind, decided that after spending the evening with his other companions he was going to stay for dinner and maybe he would sleep there as Sandy and Tooth were going to do for the night. And just as he was walking towards Jack's room to tell them that North wanted him in the kitchen he heard _the_ giggle once more. But this time he was close enough to take a peek, so kneeling on the floor he tried to catch something across the keyhole. Sadly, luck hadn't stop playing with him so the only thing his eyes could catch was Jack sitting in his window chatting in low voice with… something human, as he saw a small hand push the spirit gently and more ambiguous giggles. He let a defeated sigh, stood up and knocked on the door.


End file.
